veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Belly Button
Belly Button is the 13th Silly Song and the first song done by Boyz in the Sink from The Ballad of Little Joe and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Larry: Hi everyone. This is Larry. Normally, this would be the time when the narrator comes on and says, "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song." But... I've been thinking and talking with the guys. Mr. Lunt: And we've decided it's time to broaden our scope, artistically. Jimmy: Yeah! We're artists! Junior: Word up! Larry: There's a time to be silly and there's a time to be serious. Mr. Lunt: A time to open up your heart. Jimmy: And show how you feel... Artistically. Mr. Lunt: 'Cause we all have something to share. Baby, I know your eyes see right through my disguise. Larry and Jimmy: And no one can deny. Mr. Lunt: Baby, that I'm the one who's love is no surprise. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: And he can't tell you no lie. Mr. Lunt: But there's a secret I've been hiding I can't keep it no more. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: There's this thing about himself he's never told you before. Mr. Lunt: Baby. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: He needs to tell you something. Mr. Lunt: I don't got a belly button. No belly button. Oh, I need to tell you something. Larry, Jimmy, Junior and Mr. Lunt: Have you figured out? He don't got a belly button. Belly button, no! Oh, no, no! Mr. Lunt: Baby, please don't squeal just tell me how you feel. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: 'Cause his love is for real. Mr. Lunt: And if you went away my heart would never heal. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: So to you he appeals. Mr. Lunt: There's something missing in my middle and it's hard to ignore. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: There's this thing about himself he's never told you before. Mr. Lunt: Baby. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: He needs to tell you something. Mr. Lunt: I don't got a belly button. No belly button. Oh, I need to tell you something. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: Have you figured out? He don't got a belly button. Larry, Jimmy, Junior and Mr. Lunt: Belly button, no! Oh, no, no! Khalil: Belly button. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: Uh-uh. Khalil: Belly button. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: Uh-uh. Khalil: You say you're belly button's missing there's no reason for alarm. It's a common thing for gourds. Larry, Jimmy, Junior and Khalil: It won't do you any harm. Khalil: You're technically a fruit and with that much being said your umbilical equivocal is up there on your head. You could opt for a prosthetic but of course you have to know. It'd be covered by your shirt but not your HMO. Boyz: Belly button. Nurse: Uh-uh. Boyz: Belly button. Nurse: Uh-uh. Mr. Lunt: A stylish something absent from my midriff's decor. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: There's this thing about himself he's never told you before. Mr: Lunt: Baby. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: He needs to tell you something. Mr. Lunt: I don't got a belly button. No belly button. Oh, I need to tell you something. Larry, Jimmy and Junior: Have you figured out? He don't got a belly button. Belly button, no! Oh, no, no! Larry, Jimmy, Junior and Mr. Lunt: No belly button. Mr. Lunt: Do I at least get a lollipop? Releases Audio *''Have We Got a Show for You!'' (2003) *''VeggieTales Greatest Hits'' (2008) *''25 Favorite Silly Songs!'' (2011) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Video *''The Ballad of Little Joe'' (2003) *''Veg-o-Rama Jukebox'' (2004) *''Sing-Alongs: Do the Moo Shoo'' (2006) *''God Made You Special'' (2007) *''Sing Yourself Silly'' (2011) *''If I Sang a Silly Song'' (2012) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Trivia *This is the 13th Silly Song to be written by Mike Nawrocki. *This Silly Song was used in Chuck E. Cheese's '' as a part of the original version of ''September 2003 Show which played September through November of 2003. It was used again in the April 2005 Show which played from April through June of the year. between April 2007 Show which played April & June as a part of the 2008 version of the and Summer 2007 Show which played July & August of 2008. Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Boyz in the Sink Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:God Made You Special Category:If I Sang A Silly Song